


In A Hot Tub In Bali

by Rosswritesalot



Category: Mome Boys
Genre: A/B/O, Exhibitionism, Hot Tub Sex, Loss of Control, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosswritesalot/pseuds/Rosswritesalot
Summary: Parker couldn’t have made things any worse for Alex if he had the ability to read the innermost workings of his brain. Of course he had to look fantastic in every outfit he packed, and of course he had to be quick on his feet with witty comebacks to Alex’s half-assed attempts at flirting. This song and dance has been going on for months now, and despite the fact that Alex has held onto his self control for this long, he is afraid that their playful words may be chipping away at his tolerance. Parker surely must be aware of this silly game by now, considering how far they have gone in the past. Alex even finds himself contemplating their relationship late at night when he can faintly smell his best friend’s scent on his clothes.
Relationships: Suda | Alex/Crispy Concords | Parker
Kudos: 4





	In A Hot Tub In Bali

Parker couldn’t have made things any worse for Alex if he had the ability to read the innermost workings of his brain. Of course he had to look fantastic in every outfit he packed, and of course he had to be quick on his feet with witty comebacks to Alex’s half-assed attempts at flirting. This song and dance has been going on for months now, and despite the fact that Alex has held onto his self control for this long, he is afraid that their playful words may be chipping away at his tolerance. Parker surely must be aware of this silly game by now, considering how far they have gone in the past. Alex even finds himself contemplating their relationship late at night when he can faintly smell his best friend’s scent on his clothes. 

Alex knows he needs to confront these feelings, yet he can’t ever find the correct words to express the flurry of emotions which he feels within. They say alpha’s are supposed to be confident, yet all he ever feels is the crushing weight of never being good enough. Maybe that is why he finds himself clung to Parker at all times. It’s easy to feel confident when a boy like  _ that  _ has taken the time out of his day to spend with you. Alex can only hope that the boy doesn’t find someone he would rather waste away his time with, especially while they are here in one of the most romantically charged islands in the world. The thought alone makes Alex groan as he rolls over on the hotel bed which is far too big for just one person. 

At that moment, Alex’s phone rings from the nightstand, sending the boy flying into a panic in an attempt to reach it. Parker was supposed to call as soon as he was through with his afternoon morning workout. He had never met a beta as dedicated to keeping themselves in shape as Parker seemed to be, but hell if he would complain about it. 

“Hello?” Alex winces slightly at how overeager and out of breath he sounds, considering he was literally just laying in bed waiting for this phone call. Surely normal people would go out and enjoy their first experience in Bali, yet Suda finds himself clinging onto Parker like some newly mated omega. 

Alex tries not to smile as Parker chuckles quietly on the other end of the line, as if the boy may somehow know. “Do you wanna go get some food and try the light up hot tub downstairs?” 

_ The slow drag of Alex’s hips as they press flush against Parker’s. White knuckles gripping at the stone ledge of the small pool which overlooks the small waterfall adorned with fairy lights. He is sure they could get caught out here in the open, yet Parker is pressing his hips back against him in a silent plea for more. The water sloshes around them with every thrust and Alex feels warm.. so fucking warm.  _

“Suda!” Alex is quickly pulled into the present by use of his name, and finds himself still shakily holding his phone to his ear. “Suda, you alright?” The gears turn rapidly in his head as he tries to figure out what just happened before responding. He comes up with nothing before dumbly responding with the first thing that comes to his head. 

“You’re not supposed to swim for half an hour after eating.” Despite the fact that he can feel his body trembling, he manages to keep his voice relatively steady, and even add a short chuckle afterwards. 

“That’s just a myth dude. I’ll come up to your room with food in about twenty minutes.” Alex hardly has time to breathe his affirmation before Parker hangs up the phone. Twenty minutes isn’t much time, but Alex has had plenty of experience. The man doesn’t wait a single second before he stands to his feet and makes his way to the bathroom, which is yet again way too large just to accommodate for one person. 

Alex paces the tiles for a moment, head tilted back as if gravity may help in ridding him of his flushed cheeks. Of all days, of course it would show up midway through the best and possibly most important trip of Alex’s god damn life. He knows that the fantasy had been an irrational desire created by his rut, and yet he can’t seem to get it out of his head. His footsteps fall heavy as random shivers run up his spine. Alex knows that he can suppress it at least for the rest of the night until the morning, but only if he can first silence his brain of these indecent thoughts. Without giving it a second thought, Alex splashes himself in the face with cold water, gasping into the silence despite expecting the temperature. With a glance up into the mirror, Alex can see his reflection, though he can’t seem to shake the feeling that he is a separate entity from the person looking back at him. The boy blinks harshly until his reality sets in that this is all exactly as it seems. Alex has never been the type to allow a rut to control his perception of reality. 

Alex quickly pushes himself away from the sink and assesses his surroundings in hopes of grounding himself further. It’s a fight he refuses to lose on a night as important to him as this. The room smells of faint pheromones, but Alex is sure that Parker’s dull senses won’t pick up on such subtleties. Alex’s shirt collar is wet, though whether it is from sweat or splashing himself he can’t be sure. He doesn’t have time to dwell on it before the unmistakable sound of Parker’s voice swearing incoherently -accompanied with the sound of clattering bottles- reaches Alex’s ears. 

“Suda, I know you can hear me you cunt get out here and use your big dumb alpha muscles to fuckin help me.” Alex can’t force away the smile on his lips at the sound of Parker’s voice swearing at him from a few feet down the hall. One of the few perks he got from being one of the more dominant alpha’s just happened to be long distance hearing. Alex calls it a perk most of the time, but in hotels it is more often a downfall. He happened to be one of the unlucky few which landed a room with couple’s rooms surrounding him. It’s often difficult to unhear profanities when you later have to look into those same people’s eyes. 

Alex shrugs away the thoughts as he quickly makes his way out to Parker, who is bent over a mess of beer bottles which presumably fell from the sack hanging limply around his wrist. Thankfully, none of them had broken against the carpet, but Parker still had plenty to say about the ordeal. 

“Dude I almost dropped the fucking food for this, I should have had you come with me but nooo, I wanted to make date night specia-” Alex can’t help but cut him off at this. 

“Date night?” He tries to smile teasingly as if it may hide how flustered the term really makes him, but even he knows it falls flat. “I don’t remember being formally asked out.” He kicks himself internally for continuing the bit, as if he didn’t already feel awkward enough for pointing it out in the first place. 

“Shut the fuck up, don’t make it gay.” Alex giggles as he picks up the last few bottles on the ground and grabs their sack of food which is presumably local. He doesn’t bother with a response as Parker begins rambling about how pretty the hot tub is going to be. If he makes a few less than platonic comments at Alex, the boy hardly notices. He is too busy trying not to think about how nice Parker looks when he is bent over. 

~

The bubbling water feels almost cool against Alex’s skin, and that is his first tell that maybe he doesn’t have quite the grip on this situation that he thought he did. Shivers run up and down his spine as the air around them falls nearly still. Alex knows he is fucked, but can’t seem to think clearly enough to find a way out of it all. 

“The stars look really pretty tonight.” Parker’s voice is quiet, it would barely be audible to anyone else, but Alex picks it up just fine. He takes his time looking away from Parker’s lithe frame to examine the constellations above them. It’s easy to see their illumination against the soft lights of the hot tub. They are beautiful, of course, but Alex can only let his eyes settle on them for so long before he finds himself distracted by the beauty of his best friend once more. 

His instincts are telling him to do disastrous things and Alex is sure that if he even breaths too harshly, Parker will realize what is going on. Every breath is taken through his mouth so he may not smell that all-too-familiar scent of cocoa which clings to Parker’s surroundings. It’s addictive, but Alex simply can’t take a hit for fear that it may knock him to the ground. Despite the fact that Alex has tried to focus on the taste of Bali’s air, all he can pick up is bittersweet desire dancing on his taste buds. 

Parker looks far too pretty in this delicate light. The expanse of his body which dips gracefully in the water only serves to tease Alex, and the drips of water cascading down his front give far too many less than innocent ideas. The boy’s soft pink lips are riddled with teeth marks from the ridiculous amount of times which he has gotten lost in thought. Parker’s pale shoulders are littered with freckles which Alex has found himself counting on more than one occasion within the past hour. His happy trail is on display- a trail leading towards the unreachable hidden behind ridiculously colored trunks. Everything about the boy before him presents the emotion of lust and Alex isn’t sure how much longer he can ignore the heat which teases his skin with the promise of sweat.

“Do you smell that?” Parker’s voice feels sudden in the silence and it makes Alex jump slightly in surprise. The alpha tentatively raises his head to sniff at the air, blanching slightly at how prominent his own pheromones are in the air. Instead, he focuses on the scent of the boy a few feet away, and tries not to imagine how that scent would change when slick is dripping from his hole. 

Alex quickly shakes his head in an attempt to rid himself of the thoughts, trying to remember what the question had been before he allowed himself to get distracted by his own thoughts. “No… I don’t guess I do. What does it smell like?” Alex looks back down to where Parker is already watching his actions, nose flared slightly. The boy looks tense, though Alex isn’t sure why he would be. Surely, he can’t be smelling Alex’s rut from across the tub, right? 

Parker’s body begins to cut through the water as he slides across the stone bench which they both reside on. His brown eyes seem almost darker than usual, and Alex finds himself tense as cocoa mixes with his own scent in the air. He can hear Parker sniffing, though the sound is subtle. Alex finds himself frozen in place as the boy draws closer, the space between them shrinking down to nearly nothing. 

The air around them seems to fall heavier as Parker’s nose nudges slightly at the exposed skin of Alex’s neck. He finds himself tilting his head back, as if presenting to Parker, despite the fact that all he wants is to hide this side of himself. His hands begin to shake as warmth radiates between them and Alex knows that Parker has surely figured out what’s going on by now. His stomach is far too warm and the first bead of sweat he has felt trails down the nape of his neck. 

“It’s you..” Parker’s voice sounds different, though in a way that Alex can’t exactly place. His inability to place this tone has Alex holding his breath, as if hoping for the boy to say something more. 

Alex doesn’t get the time to respond before Parker is looking up to meet his unsure gaze. Parker’s eyes are swirling with something which Alex could never describe with words, but he knows that this single moment has shattered the structure of their relationship forever. No matter what they say, these emotions between the two will always be known by the other party, and no matter how hard they try, this feeling can’t be taken back. 

Parker’s lips meet Alex’s own, and the stars can’t have possibly aligned in any way to be more perfect than they are right now. Their hands manage to find each other’s beneath the water and it’s as if everything has fallen into place at once. The scent of the omega which Alex has known and loved for years invades his senses and suddenly it is as if a dam has been broken. 

Within moments, it feels as if Alex’s skin has lit on fire, and the water around them is steaming rapidly with their combined warmth. Alex can taste cocoa on his tongue, and his fingertips find their ways into the dips of Parker’s hips beneath the water. Another shudder runs through him as Parker’s fingers card at the short hair on the nape of Alex’s neck. Parker’s thighs fall on either side of Alex’s, and it’s as if everything has become real in that moment. They are here, doing this, in a pool of water that feels almost too cool against Alex’s burning skin. 

“We shouldn’t do this here-” Alex barely gets the words out before Parker is capturing his lips once more for another desperate kiss as if their lives may be at stake for not continuing with their steady pace. Alex makes a noise of desperation against Parker’s as he finds himself drowning in the feelings. Parker’s hips grind against him slowly and the water is much too cold for this sort of activity. “Parker, we gotta..” Alex’s head falls back as the omega on his lap drags the flat of his tongue against the sensitive scent gland beneath his jaw. It’s a motion far too intimate for a hot tub in a country they have never visited before, but Alex is already aching for more and doesn’t think he can stand this teasing for another single moment. 

“Come on Suda, what’s the fun in going inside now?” Alex finds his brain plagued with thoughts of Parker being forced to walk through the lobby with cum dripping down the back of his thighs, and he hisses softly as if Parker placed that image there himself. The boys can hardly keep their hands to themselves, even within this single idle moment. Their hands grasp at trunks, hips, hair, anything within reach. Their desperation shows through actions, even as Parker waits for Alex to fully shed those inhibitions which are already frayed to nothing more than a thread. 

“We could get caught.” Alex replies beneath his breath, though he knows that this fact is already obvious to the omega who simply doesn’t seem to care. He feels his rut stirring within his stomach at this offer, and as the seconds pass, his brain falls hazy beneath desire. Parker simply smiles as he watches the fight leave Alex’s body. He doesn’t bother with a reply before leaning down to press his lips against the sensitive gland of Alex’s neck once more. 

It’s as if everything falls into slow motion when Alex flips them over so Parker is sitting on the concrete bench. He doesn’t care as the boy whines softly in response, the scent of Parker’s slick already tainting the water. They both know that the pool cleaners will be all too aware of what happened in this pool, but no one will blame them- after all, a powerful alpha such as Alex himself can’t be expected to control himself when an opportunity like this presents itself. 

Neither of the men focus on that fact as Alex maneuvers Parker to be bent over the side of the hot tub. His brain supplies him with the same image as was given when first invited out by the boy he had been crushing on for years. Now that he is here, Alex can hardly find it in him to admire the scene. Parker’s head falls forward as he waits, exposing the line of his spine to Alex, who can’t help pressing soft kisses to the raise of his skin. A single hand slowly works to pull away those ridiculous green and blue trunks the omega wore. Parker is the only warm thing out on this summer night, and Alex can’t get enough of him. 

The alpha finds himself smirking when Parker’s entrance flutters against his thumb. It’s a simple act of desire, yet one that drives him wild. Desire is sure to take over before he can fully admire this boy, but he is sure they will have plenty of time when the hotel staff decides to lock them in their room until the rut has faded. 

“Suda please…” Parker’s voice pulls Alex to the present as the boy presses his hips back in need. The sticky substance of the omega’s slick allows Alex to press in easily, and Parker’s body only seems to suck in the intrusion quicker. Alex feels as if the air has been forced from his throat as he realizes how absurdly  _ loose _ that Parker is around his finger. The thought of this boy laying down on the bathroom floor, fucking himself desperately has Alex’s hips bucking forward and a soft groan ripping from his throat. 

It takes hardly any time at all before Parker is taking all three of Alex’s fingers as if that’s what his body was made to do. Alex would never admit he liked thinking of it like that. Parker’s soft whimpers only served to urge the boy on, and Alex isn’t sure that he can last much longer going slow like this. His cock is already leaking within the restraint of his trunks, despite the fact that he has only been fingering Parker for a few moments. His sensitive ears pick up on every filthy noise, on every whimper, every single cry of his name. He can hardly think past the agonizing ache of his own need, and Parker seems to be getting rather anxious himself. 

“You’re such a good boy, Parker.” Alex’s voice sounds foreign to his own ears, and the idea that they are this far gone together only makes the whole experience richer. He had never heard his name uttered at such a high pitch, yet all he wants is to hear it again and again. 

“Stop teasing you fuck! Just.. just- knot me.” Alex goes red in the face as those filthy words spill from Parker’s lips, and he quickly finds himself moving to obey the command, his brain telling him that he must listen to this above all else. 

Alex’s movements are slow, despite the fact that his body pleads for him to go faster. His need can’t compete with the desire to make Parker feel good, and his pulse races as his rut fights with the part of him that is strictly human. The boy whimpers quietly as his hips buck harshly against his own wishes, and his body falls forward, leaving him to brace his arms against the stone on either side of Parker’s torso. A low moan forces its way past his lips as Parker clenches around him, coaxing him silently to move like that again. It’s a subtle plea, but one that Alex understands as he allows his hips to pick up a quicker pace. 

“I can- I.. I can’t- fuck Parker I’m sorry.” Alex apologizes into the skin of Parker’s shoulder blades as his hips begin to snap forward, pressing the omega’s hips into the stone slab of the edge of the hot tub. His words are a desperate plea of forgiveness, but Parker only chants affirmations along with a slew of curse words as he feels the powerful alpha give himself over to the less than human side of himself. 

The sound of their skin colliding in the silent night seems loud against Alex’s sensitive ears, but all he can focus on is the desperate noises and pleas which fall in a cacophony from Parker’s lips, which now smell faintly of iron from where he bit them raw. Alex lifts himself from the boy and presses a hand flat against his back to hold Parker still as he uses his body to chase his own high. They are both dreadfully close, and he can hardly think as Parker’s hips jerk back to meet his thrusts which fall more and more out of pace the closer he gets to reaching his orgasm. 

“Sud- Suda.. fuckfuckfuck.. Alex!” Parker cries out desperately as Alex grips the boy with his other hand, forcing him to arch slightly and causing his cock to slide easily along Parker’s sensitive nerves. “Oh god yeah right there right there!” Alex can tell by the pitch that Parker is surely getting close and finds himself growling beneath his breath. His own body seems to betray him as his cock pulses and the warmth in his stomach becomes overwhelming. 

Alex finds himself falling silent, unable to warm the boy as his orgasm washes over him, taking all ability to coherently speak. His hips buck into the boy pitifully as he rides out his high, and within seconds, he is brought back to reality by the high pitched whine of Parker losing control himself. The omega’s body shudders as his cock empties into the hot tub in which they still reside, and he finds himself crying out Alex’s name; a desperate cry that the boy holds him through it all. 

Alex pulls Parker up against his body, arms shaky from the orgasm but not wanting to miss the pretty sight of his best friend of six years completely undone. He quickly sits them down on the stone bench in the water, happy that it feels less cold than it had, but annoyed at the fact that the temperature is already rapidly cooling off against his ever-warming skin. 

“Thank you.. I’m sorry.” Alex whispers to the boy, who is still twitching and whimpering every few seconds. He feels as if the apology is necessary, not only for losing control, but for allowing this rut to happen while they are on one of the best trips of their lives, and for throwing a wrench into their friendship which neither one of them could have surely accounted for when signing the metaphorical contract. 

“No… Don’t apologize. I have always wanted this. I have always wanted you… wanted you to be my alpha.”

_ My Alpha _

Alex thinks he likes the sound of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Mome Boys fic that I've written and while it may be rather rushed and shitty, I am pretty proud of it! If you ever wanna reach out to talk hcs or just discuss the Mome Boys, follow me on twitter @Simping_Soup!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
